enigmatastellarwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Bosses
Bosses are very powerful mega-crafts that appear at the end of every planet mission. They have very high health and damage. Bosses have rage bars replacing the mission timer. Should the rage bar fill, all of their systems, especially weapons, go into overdrive (an effect called "enrage"). Try not to let that happen. Your mission grade depends on how fast you destroy the boss. *Bosses have similar tactics with each other, but different tech. Most will sway left and right, many can inflict negative effects, additional support, destructible parts, cloaking, shields, et cetera. *Need confirmation on bosses having weaker rear armor. Section IV Dark Enforcer. Switches between dual piercing rounds, spewing orbs and spraying standard rounds. Arrives with a few Dark Drones that enter behind the main boss. Drones have alternating two round fire. Later in game appears as a "normal" enemy . . Ava Lesion Eternal Guardian along with two Eternal Blaster weapon modules. Slows. . . . . Kenta Phi Psychostorm. Arrives with multiple Psycho Beings that enter behind the main boss. . . . Enson Megablaze. Arrives with multiple Fire Guards that enter around the main boss.. . . . . Telsar Telsa Rage. Arrives with two shielded Telsa Beacon modules. , , Omnifar Entra and Grand Lobos. Grand Lobos enters your left, right, or front.. Destroy Entra for victory. Zen Blue Cyclone. Arrives with two Storms that enter on the lower left and lower right sides. Spiral Devastator. Arrives with Repair Drones. Is hard with beginner bases. Enogon Impenetra. (also called Impenra) Shielded rear. Arrives with two Nemos ships. Tesire Colossus. Switches between diamonds and lasers that reflect and orbs that do not. Arrives with four minion ships that encircle clockwise around the mega-craft. Fires diamonds that reflect and will change direction if rams something. *Tip: Use Decoy or similar objects to keep minions at the rear. Lexikon Devas Terror. Switches between lasers that reflect and diamonds and missiles that do not. Arrives with two Devas Fears on the lower left and lower right sides. All three can cloak. Skills and stray fire can still damage when cloaked. *Tip: EMP renders cloaking ineffective. Desstar Vindicator. Arrives with two Vindi Ones and two Vindi Twos that surround your base in an arc. Celaz Death Assassin. Arrives with four Death's Hand weapon modules and two other death assassins that enter your lower left and lower right. Void Realm Nikki (inside the Blue Massacirst). Arrives with six Nikki's Arm weapons modules. Stuns, destroys shields. Spews countless lasers. Glitch - may arrive late on cue. Zone One Villalobos (inside the Eternal Destroyer). Darkens. Swarms boss-killer missiles. Spews death orbs. Roars sustained antimatter beams. Arrives with four shielded Drone Generator modules that can create endless V Drones. Missiles deal low damage but orbs and beams have high damage. It is best to destroy this mega-craft before enrages. When it does, the quantity of missiles will multiply by five and will deal 65-189 damage per second. Instead of launching four short waves of 25 orbs, it will launch one large wave of 600+ orbs. Beams increase their rate of fire dealing 260 damage per second. A high speed laser is also added that deals 152 damage per second. (Extremely hard when equipped with insufficent weaponry. Tip - use the Aiming Beacon, any potential decoys, and Oblivion (place him behind Villalobos). Small, dense, square-shaped bases are extremely strong against the Eternal Destroyer. Strong, fully upgraded units will help. In Nerazon, the boss is Genu (inside the so-called Red Devil). Strikes with many lasers. (To see a picture, go onto the Official Enigmata Stellar War thread on Kongregate, and go to Page 62. Scroll down an you will find a large red-white megacraft attacking a base. The megacraft is Genu.) Category:Nerazon